Anywhere But Home (Updated Version)
by DragonRider17
Summary: After a chaotic event, Rex ends up suffering with amnesia and begins starting a strange, new life with his friend Ray. The only thing he knows is his name and a strange government organization, called Providence, who is after him. But is Providence really after Rex or is this the work of another organization? (Takes place before Season 3)
1. Chapter 1

**Anywhere But Home (Updated Version)**

**Summary: After a chaotic event, Rex ends up suffering with amnesia. The only thing he knows is his name and a strange government organization, called Providence, who is after him. But Providence isn't the only organization who is after him…**

**Author's Note: Wow…I haven't been on FanFiction in a long time. My friends were mentioning FanFiction to me a few days ago and it sparked an idea that I should come back and finish/update one of my older stories. I created a new account (DragonRider17), so I'm no longer Windragon195 on this website anymore. I'll keep the account active, so that people can view older stories, but all my new stories will be under my new username. **

**Anyway, I am still a fan of Generator Rex and I decided to come back and rewrite my story **_**Anywhere But Home**_**. Sorry that I never update it, so as an apology, here is an updated version of my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex or any of the characters. (Except any OC characters that are mentioned in the story)**

**Anywhere But Home (Updated Version)**

**By: DragonRider17**

Chapter 1

_New York City_

My life feels like an empty case. Once filled with memories of happiness and pain that was suddenly taken from me as if that one thing that held me together…_memories. _The only word the flows through my skull is my name: Rex, a name that sounds fluent in my tongue and can escape my breath without sounding foreign.

I currently wonder the streets of New York City alone: listening to the news on nearby TV that are displayed on the windows of small shops, stealing food that lies on the tables of small coffee cafes, pickpocketing tourist, and surviving in the alley ways…constantly watching out for gangs and thugs.

I know this might sound crazy, but I think I blessed with this gift I have with machines. I am able to control these devices, lined up in the streets, with the simple touch of my figure. Some of the gangs in the street call me a freak, mentioning that I am a creature known as an EVO. I've heard about this word all the time on news. I've seen the destructive monsters harassing and killing innocent people…I hope I'm not one of those beasts. Sure I do a few crimes here and there to survive, but I would never want to hurt anyone.

10:43 PM

I watched the moon shine brightly over the city as I began I walk through the cool, shadowy alley ways. I lift my head from the ground and notice an ATM resting against a side of a building. I began to dig my figures into my deep pockets to see how much cash and noticed that I had nothing. A petite smile grew across my face and I quietly began to sneak towards the ATM. When I arrived to the machine, I twisted my head right and left to see if anyone was near. When the cost was cleared, I placed my hands gently on the machines and let the nanites to the rest. Before I knew it, cash was flying out of the machine. I rushed in and took as much as I could grab and made a bolt down a nearby alley way.

As I continued my way through the streets, I snuck down into the subway and purchased a ticket to get as far away from the ATM as I could. I lifted up my hood, hoping that I wouldn't be noticed by anyone, and sat down on a nearby bench. I watched the clock tick slowly as I waited for the train to arrive. My eyes started to feel heavy as I sat there on the bench, but right on time, the subway showed up. I sat up from the bench and walked carefully towards the train. I flashed my ticket and collapsed on a nearby bench that lay below me.

As the subway began to slow down to a nearby station, I looked out the window and noticed a couple soldiers in biohazard suits waiting by the stairs. I gulped. I recognized that they were Providence soldiers from TV and remembered that they were the ones that hunted EVOs. My heart began to pound faster in my chest and I began to panic. I got off the subway with my jacket covering my face, but once I made it to the stairs I heard one of them beginning to walk towards me.

He soon grabbed my filthy jacket; I panicked and swung a punch at the soldier's left cheek. The soldier collapsed on the ground with blood smeared across his face. I was able to make a break for it, but he ended up getting the majority of my money and my only jacket in the end.

"There he is!" A soldier yelled.

I took off running towards the exit. Sweat began rolling down my face from the sear thought of being caught. The only thing that was really going through my head was…run.

As I reached the top of the stairs and finally seeing street light shining across my sweat covered face, more soldiers were waiting for me. My limbs became frozen and I was like a deer in the headlights with all the men pointing their tranquilizer guns at me.

I soon made another break for it by running down the sidewalk as fast as I could, shoving people out of my way. The soldiers weren't far behind due to the fact they had personal carriers and also had incredible speed. I then took off across the street and began jumping on top of cars that we're all waiting to get through traffic.

I continuing running and took off down an alley and ended up coming across a dead end. I turned around seeing the men in biohazard suits right behind me pointing their guns at me. I was caught and lost in the game of cat and mouse, all because of the dead-end. They then began to fire and the only thing I could do was cover myself with my own arms. I turned my head and listened to the guns becoming quiet and looked up to see two large mechanical fists that had formed from my hands.

I know I should be happy that a miracle like this happened, but I was, at the same time, shocked from what had happened. The large metal hands looked like they weighed a ton, but they felt as light as a feather. I stood there in shock, not knowing what to do; my mind was very twisted and confused at the event that occurred before me. The soldiers walked slowly towards me as if I was a very dangerous threat and continued to point their tranquilizers at me.

It took a second to calm my heart rate down. As soon as I released the stress from my shoulders, I lifted my arms up in a battle stance. My body felt like it had a mind of its own. It acted as if it recognized the feel of battle and the adrenalin that rushed through my veins. I looked at the soldiers mask and clenched my heavy, biomechanical hands. I wasn't going to be captured that easily. I knew that I had to defend myself and escape from this city.

The soldiers ignored their fears and began firing at me, but their ability to hit me was a complete failure. My large, metal hands protected my soft, fleshy body that lied underneath the cocoon of protection. I soon lifted my hands and smashed my way through their line of defense.

I quickly turned the corner and raced down streets, turning left and right, trying to escape their clenches. My hands soon turned back to normal and I was able to run through the streets and away from the soldiers. The heavy traffic ended up helping me out after all. Providence's tanks were unable to move through the crowded streets, but their aircraft weren't far behind. I knew there was no way that I could out run them. I ran down some run down, abandoned areas of the city and found an old rundown warehouse. I raced inside and hid within the building walls.

I lied behind some machines that were covered in dust and filth. I lied there trying to catch my breath from all the running I've been doing and tried relaxing, so that I could figure a way out of the situation. I began looking around, looking for an exit just in case I needed to make a break for it.

As I lied there on the rotten flooring, I started to hear footsteps walking around, creeping towards where I was hiding. I covered my mouth, hoping that they wouldn't hear my heavy breathing from all the running.

As the footsteps began to come closer, my anxiety caused my body to jump through the air and try to escape, but when I took a glance behind, I noticed that the person wasn't wearing a biohazard suit, but average clothing. Though by his appearance, he wasn't human. His skin was scaly and had a navy blue color to it. He also had three claw-like figures that extended from his large arms, and had spikes running all down his back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily, "You shouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry if I'm bugging you…I just need a place to hide for a few seconds."

"Hiding? Hiding from what? The cops?" He began asking more questions.

"No...Providence."

He started to chuckle, "What did you do? You don't look like an evo. Did you do something wrong?"

"Well, people have told me I'm an evo."

"A normal human that is an evo? I don't believe it."

I walked over to an old, run down machine that was left in the warehouse for years. I placed my hands on the rusted piece of metal and before I knew it, the machine turned on. Lights began flashing and the sound of the motor moving with life.

"Ok…you caught my attention," The sound of the personal carriers could be heard; racing down the street and the sound of footsteps could be heard stomping on sidewalk, "Follow me."

I walked behind the scaly evo as he led me toward some hidden passage ways in the back of the building. We walked outside into the moonlight and noticed a small parking lot full of cars that was only a few feet away from us.

"There you go. Now get going, before you get me in trouble."

"You're not coming?"

Providence aircraft suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Lights were shined on us in all directions and soldiers climbed in from the cracks of the abandoned warehouse.

"Still want to stay here?" I asked.

"No…I think I need a vacation anyway."

The both of us bolted and tried to lose them through the alley ways, but the men in black and white suits, were not far behind.

"We need to lose them!" I said in a panic.

The evo spun around and lifted his arms in the air. His hands began spewing fire from the palms of his hand and in a matter of seconds; the street was engulfed in flames. The scaly evo had a smirk grow across his face as he spun back around and caught up with me.

"That should distract them."

"Should?" I said, chuckling.

After running for a mile, we came across another small parking lot and snuck in without anyone noticing. We began crouching and wandering from car to car, trying to find a _get a way_ car. The two of us approached a car that seemed to catch both of our attentions, a 2008 black Camaro sitting calmly in between the two white lines on the pavement.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

I smiled and placed my hands on the cool black metal of the car. The vehicle unlocked itself and we were able to sneak inside. I continued to use my nanites and was able to start the car. I really wanted to drive, but of course, my new friend had to sit behind the wheel.

"I'm Rex by the way." I blurted out.

"Oh, we didn't introduce each other properly did we? I'm Ray."

"So…Ray…when do I get to drive?"

Ray began to laugh and we were able to disappear into the night.

* * *

_**So, what did you think? I'm not the greatest of writers, but I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Stay tune for the second chapter!**_

_**~ DragonRider17**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Anywhere But Home **

**Summary:**** After a chaotic event, Rex ends up suffering with amnesia. The only thing he knows is his name and a strange government organization, called Providence, who is after him. But Providence isn't the only organization who is after him…**

**Author's Note****: Exam week is coming up for me, so I decided to post the second chapter as soon as I could. I know that once summer vacation starts, I'll be able to post chapters much faster, but for now you guys will have to be a little patient. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review so I can see what you guys think! **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything except for any OC characters mentioned in this story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The highway was quiet and the night was very peaceful. Traffic was light, after driving miles from the city. The stars glistened in the darkness and the street lights gave a calming tone of warmth. I tried to erase my mind from the troubles that clouded it, but it seemed impossible. I eventually caught myself watching the speedometer racing past the eighty miles per hour mark.

"Ray, we're going to get in huge trouble for this, shouldn't you slow down a bit?" I kept having this weird feeling that we were going to be caught by the police from Ray's crazy driving.

"Relax; I know what I'm doing." He replied.

"BUT YOU'RE GOING 90 DOWN THE HIGHWAY!" I yelled.

"So? What's your point?"

I let out a huge sigh. It was pointless showing him what he was doing wrong. "The speed limit said 70, not 90, but 70."

He looked at me like I was speaking another language, and began to rolling his eyes. It was obvious that he wasn't interested in my suggestion.

"Alright," He said, sounding annoyed. He then let off the gas pedal and began to slow down, but by the time the car got to the correct speed limit, we began hearing sirens behind us. We both turned our heads and saw a police car chasing us down the highway.

"Great…next time I drive." I said.

He looked again at the police car and then turned his head towards me and smiled. I knew that he had something sinister in mind and I was really hoping he wasn't going to do what I think he was. Ray suddenly began pressing the brake and pulling over to the side of the road. The officer also pulled over right behind our car, got out of his car, and began walking over to our car.

Ray rolled down the window and let his colossal, left arm hang out from the side of the car.

"Sir, do you know how fast you were…" The cops voice disappeared into the shadows as Ray was caught having a staring contest with the police officer.

I sat there in the car, trying to cover my face hoping the police wouldn't recognize me and turn me in to Providence, but as I sat there quietly I began smelling smoke building up in the vehicle, like a fire had started to form. I looked down to where Ray's hand was and he was grasping a ball of fire in the bare palms of his hand. I was a little startled, but soon realized that he was the one creating it.

The police officer reached for his hand held radio and tried to call for back up. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. It felt as if it wanted to jump out of my chest and run off into the wilderness. I began going into a cold sweat, as the sound of more police lights came into sight.

Ray sinister laugh could be heard echoing through the inside of the Camaro. He lifted his hands and began consuming the streets with blistering flames.

The police office jumped back in panic and ended up falling on his back in a nearby gravel pit. Ray slammed his right foot on the accelerator and tried to escape the sites of the cop. It wasn't long before a group of cops were on our tail, chasing us down the highway.

"So, this was your great plan!" I started to freak out. I broke some laws before, like stealing, but I would have never done a stunt this stupid to get us chased by five police cars and a helicopter.

"No…it's only part of my plan." He began pushing down the gas pedal even harder and we were off like a rocket. I was somewhat glad it was really late at night because there were very few cars on the road.

* * *

_Agent Six POV – _

I walked past soldiers, rushing past me to quickly get to their post. I soon advanced to an empty room that held a large screen. The room was painted white and the lack of decorations and color made the room less pleasing to stand in.

"There has been a change of plans Six," White Knight said on the large screen, "There's a police chase on NY 78, and I need you to take care of it."

"But, it's only a police chase. Can't the cops take care of this? Shouldn't we be focused on the situation with Rex?"

"The police reported two teen evos, driving in a 2008 black Camaro."

"Do you suspect one of the passengers to be Rex?" I asked.

"I have no clue, but I suggest we take care of a few evos instead of worrying about Rex…before the government cuts our funding at Providence."

The screen went black and I quickly turned around and left the room. I began walking towards my personal aircraft to go and handle the situation with the evo.

"_Yo_ Green Man. Where do you think are you going?"

My body turned until I was facing my opposite direction. The talking chimpanzee was smiling with his eye patch making his appearance more sinister. His goofy outfit made the idea of sinister and irresponsible pile up.

"White Knight has assigned me a mission. I'll be back later."

"Mind if I tag along? Pretty lonely here without the kid." I let out a heavy sigh and nodded to Bobo, the talking chimp. He grabbed his twin pistols and jumped into the aircraft, waiting for me to leave.

As soon as I prepared myself for takeoff, I activated my communicator and tried to contact Dr. Holiday before leaving.

"Holiday, do you read Rex's biometric?"

_"Yeah, but it's faint. He's just outside the city of New York…wait are you going after him?"_

"Not exactly, but I think I have an idea where he is."

"_Alright, but please be careful and don't forget to be patient with him, Rex has been through a lot, ok?"_

"Don't worry; I'll bring him back safely."

_"Thank you. Six."_

The conversation soon ended between Holiday and me. I jumped into the aircraft with the evo chimp and swiftly left the base.

* * *

_Back on the Highway –_

"Do you really think you can get away with this!?" I was panicking in the passenger seat and the only way to let out the anxiety was asking stupid questions.

"Watch me." Ray replied. He then started chucking fire balls out of the window and burning the tires off the police cars. The cops then started slowing down and pulling over to the side of the road.

"Ray, do you think that will solve our problems?"

"You worry a lot don't you? Like I said, just relax. I've got this under control." Ray was very relaxed most of the time. He seemed to know what he was doing, but at the same time he looked like he was just goofing off.

"How could you have it under control if we were being chased by the police?"

"We _were_ being chased by cops, but now they have to deal with melted wheels."

"Ok, so the police cars have been taken care…but what about the helicopter?"

I looked out the window and still saw the same police helicopter right above us. The helicopter's spot light shined on us with a blinding light.

Ray also gave a glance out the window and let out a relaxing sigh, "Well we'll just go off road, won't we?"

Ray jerked the wheel really hard to the right, until we were in the woods off the side of the highway. The car was shaking like an earthquake, due to the fact that Camaros weren't made to drive off road. My heart continued to beat a million miles per hour with all the excitement from the chase. As I looked ahead, a large oak tree appeared directly in front of us. I could feel my stomach drop with the site of the large tree and I tried to get Ray's attention. He tried to miss the tree and jerked the steering wheel, but it was too late. The corner of the car smashed head on into the tree.

Ray tried to back the sport car into reverse, but the car wasn't budging. It was pretty much stuck inside the tree and we were sitting ducks, waiting to be caught by the police.

"We have to get out and run!" I yelled.

"Are you kidding? We can't out run a helicopter!" Relaxed as Ray can be, he wasn't really calm about the current situation.

"Well, it's better than sitting here in a car."

Ray nodded his head in agreement with my suggestion. We both jumped out of the car and began running through the woods, until we came across a large, open piece of farmland. We continued to run through the corn field, but the helicopter wasn't far behind us.

Suddenly, in the middle of the field, metal began growing from my legs. I tried running, but the pieces of metal were making it very difficult to move. I almost tripped over the large metal forming from my very flesh, but before I knew it, a motorcycle like vehicle had formed from my legs. The motorcycle didn't have any wheels, but appeared to move with levitation instead of wheels. It was covered in an orange metallic color that made the machine look very sleek.

I then pulled on the accelerator and I shot off at an amazing speed, it was like I was flying. The cool midnight breeze blew through my hair as I raced up to Ray. I quickly caught up with Ray and offered him a lift.

"Whoa…see this would have been a lot better to use than stealing the Camaro." Ray expression quickly changed from fear to complete shock.

"But it was your idea to steal the car, wasn't it?"

"Touché," He mumbled.

Ray immediately got on and we were off. The speed of this motorcycle was much greater then a speed of a normal car and I was enjoying the heavy breeze as we rushed through the field. The helicopter suddenly disappeared and vanished behind the trees as we rushed to the safety of the country side.

"This…is…AWESOME!" Ray was having the time of his life and apparently, so was I.

* * *

_**This was a fun chapter to type. The excitement of a police chase also got me excited! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. **_

_**~ DragonRider17**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Anywhere But Home **

**Author's Note****: No homework today? Awesome! That means I can post another chapter of my story! Yay! I'm in a pretty good mood today and because exams aren't until next week, I've decided to procrastinate on studying and type chapter three. Also, thank you for the reviews guys! I appreciate seeing that people like my story. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside :3 LOL Again, thank you for the support!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything besides any OC characters mentioned in the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3 

The sun began peaking over the horizon behind us. Our shadows led the way as we raced past the country side. The dark sky began turning into warm colors of red and orange and the gates of a new day had opened onto us. I lifted my arms into the sky and took a deep breathe of the country breeze that filled my lungs. The idea of freedom rushing through me was an unbelievable experience. I never wanted this dream like state to end. The wind flying past my face felt amazing and Ray looked as if he was having the time of his life.

I lowered my head and gave a quick glance at my legs embedded into the machine. My powers just never seem to be done giving me surprises. First I was able to control technology, and then was able to create giant mechanical fists, and finally a motorcycle that can form from my own feet. After this experience, nothing will ever seem to surprise me.

"How far have we traveled?" Ray asked, partly yawning.

"I have no idea, but it looks like we've been driving all night." I gave a quiet yawn and looked off into the distance. The sky looked as if a beautiful paint set and spilled onto the heavens.

"Really? We've been riding for that long?" Ray was a bit shock, but his eyes seemed to have disappeared behind his eyelids. We've been traveling for so long that it wasn't a surprise that we lost track of time.

"Yeah, I guess." I yawned again and began slowing down. I knew I was unable to keep the machine into one piece, I was just too tired. Ray eventually jumped off the levitating motorcycle and began stretching his legs from the long ride. The strange vehicle soon disappeared into my legs and I began stretching from sitting for all those hours.

"Let's just camp here for now. We'll need some rest if we want to continue moving." Ray stretched his arms and collapsed on a nearby tree. He immediately closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I nodded my head in agreement and began walking towards a small area of trees. I was hoping that tonight, we could stay out of sight from Providence or the cops by hiding under the trees and bushes, but I still had a feeling that they weren't far behind. As I continued walking around, I found a soft area of moss lying on the cool ground near the tree that Ray was sleeping by. It wasn't as comfortable as bed, but it was something. I stared up at what was left of the night sky, seeing the sun pushing the night stars away. I started to close my eyes until I was out cold. I was extremely tired from all the running we've been doing.

* * *

_Six's POV - _

After having the conversation about the evos with the police officer, I was flying all night looking around to see if I could find Rex, but he was nowhere to be found. I reached out for his communicator to call Holiday, but decided not to. I knew it was too early in the morning for Holiday to be up. I place my hands on the control and continued flying through the farmlands of New York.

"How long have we been flying?" Bobo yawned and began slouching back in the passenger chair that sat behind me.

"We've been in the air for a few hours since the conversation with the police officer."

"I guess the evos got away. Oh well…guess we should head back to base." Bobo began to close his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

"One of the evos might have been Rex. Plus, White Knight doesn't accept failure." I continued to search for any signs of evos when suddenly, my communicator began going off and I reached over to my ear to answer it.

"Hey Six…It's Holiday."

"Holiday? What are you doing calling at 4 in the morning?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I lost Rex's biometric readings. They totally flat lined and I wasn't able to get the precise location where he was at."

"Did you at least find out what state he's in?" I questioned.

"Yes. He's was last seen in the eastern parts of Pennsylvania."

"Thanks. I call you if anything happens."

* * *

"Rex…"

I heard a fate voice calling my name, but my body felt paralyzed. I was extremely tired and my body continued to lie in dew covered moss.

"Rex, it's time to get up and get moving."

I raised one eye and noticed Ray crotched over next to me with the sunlight shining through the leaves. I continued to lie in the moss and simply rolled over, "Five more minutes."

"Fine, but don't go crying to me if we get caught by Providence."

I let out a silent groan and slowly lifted my body from the cool, wet moss. Ray was wide awake and ready to go, but I could sleep the whole rest of the day if I could.

I stood up from the ground and brushed off leaves and moss that were already on my ragged looking clothes, "I think I need a bath."

"Yeah, you smell really bad!" Ray pinched his nose and began waving his arm in the air like a stench had consumed the surrounding area. I stuck out my tongue at Ray and he began to chuckle at my stupid reaction.

I began to rub my eyes to keep them from shutting on me, "How are you so awake anyway?"

"Sugar."

"Sugar?"

"Yes. Ever try eating a candy bar?" He lifted an empty candy wrapper in the air and began waving it around in the breeze.

"I never knew candy could work like coffee."

"It works for me."

I just looked at him and shook my head with disgrace. There was so many things about Ray that I never will quit understand, "Of course it does…"

We began walking out of the fields and double checking for any unwelcomed guest. I tried to activate the motorcycle that I created yesterday, but my powers weren't working. I'm guessing it was because of how tired I was, "Sorry Ray, but we're walking until my powers start working."

Ray let out a loud groan and began walking with a heavy slouch. He was probably annoyed off all the running and walking that we've been doing. I walked over to him and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"So…any idea where we are?" Ray asked me.

"I have no clue; I really wasn't paying any attention to the signs."

"Well, this journey got a long longer." Ray said with his arms crossed.

"Do you have an idea of where we should go? I'm just been blindly wandering the country side."

"I have one idea. There's a place my buddies and I made for evos like you and me; a place where evos are safe from Providence and frightened people."

"It sounds like paradise to me right now."

"It sure does…I can't believe I ever left." Ray said, mumbling to himself.

He began to continue his journey and I swiftly caught up to him, "Why did you leave?"

He sighed and let his eyes wander the clouds up in the heavens, "Guess you could say I was selfish and left to earn some cash."

I could tell he didn't want to discuss the situation, so I stopped talking and we continued our walk through more farm fields and abandoned roads. It was a quiet walk and surprisingly, not much was going on. Ray kept pointing out random things that he thought were cool, but all I saw were boring farms and animals in the fields eating the grass that stretched for miles up hills.

Minutes soon turned to hours and walking soon turned to running. We weren't really getting anywhere, but running felt like we were going farther down the roads. Time just seemed to stop through the breezes that blew through these quiet parts. It was a lot different than the city and I liked it, even though it was really boring.

Suddenly, a small grocery store was ahead of us. It sat there peacefully at the corner of an intersection made up of gravel and dirt. We both raced towards the door, hoping that they had some water bottles. Our mouths were as dry as the Sahara desert and our backs were covered with sweat.

"Do you have any money?" Ray began asking in desperation.

"Only two bucks, we'll probably only be able to get one water bottle."

"Who cares, we'll just share it." Ray quickly replied.

Ray and I walked into the store. It was a very small and it looked pretty much like a store you would see at gas station. A fan, which sat at the cashier's counter, blew quietly through the store and a song filled the aisles that reminded us of elevator music.

Ray quickly ran to the back of the store and grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator, "Victory!"

I began to chuckle from Ray's excitement for the bottled water. We walked up to the cashier to pay for the water bottle, but the cashier wasn't very happy seeing Ray.

"Get out of my store evo." He sounded displeased and also annoyed seeing Ray in his store.

"Dude, what's your problem? I just wanted to buy a water bottle."

"I don't want any evo causing trouble in my store!" The elderly man began running to phone.

"Sir, we promise we won't cause any trouble. Just let us purchase a bottle of water!" The man turned around and gave me an inflamed stare. I could tell that he was annoyed that I was supporting Ray.

"Wait a second," The man placed the phone on the counter, "Aren't you Providence's _secret_ weapon?"

I was extremely confused by the elderly man's statement. I looked over at Ray for support, but he simply shrugged his shoulders in confusion as well, "Sir…I don't understand what you are saying."

"Are you calling me stupid? I've seen you on TV fighting evos," He examined me and gave a loud sigh, "You're no different than the other evos…now both of you get out of my store!"

Ray gave a quiet growl and slammed the money on the counter and walked off with the water bottle.

"You can keep the change," Ray yelled. He hastily stormed out of the store and uncapped the water bottle. He drank nearly half of the bottle and handed the rest to me.

"That guy seemed very nice," I muttered sarcastically.

"Some people are a bunch of assholes," He grunted, "I hate being compared to all those immoral and monstrous evos.

I gripped the water bottle tighter, "People in the streets used to be afraid of me…they told me I was going to turn them into freaks."

Ray looked over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Let's just forget about it. Where we're going our troubles will be a thing of the past."

I smiled at the thought of tranquility, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Both of us stood up from the side of the road and began to hike through the valley of farmlands. As we advanced through the country side, we noticed two large, Hummer like vehicles approaching us at great speed. We noticed that the vehicles were not slowing down and the two of us began to panic.

"Watch out!" Ray pushed me into a nearby ditched, which caused him to fall on the opposite side of the road.

The two Hummers began to slow down and stopped in the middle of the road. I climbed out of the ditch, only to see a small group of men with weapons I've never seen before. They rapidly jogged over to Ray and placed a strange looking pair of hand cuffs around his arm.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" I was shocked at the situation, but even more shocked that they weren't Providence soldiers.

"Don't worry evo…you're next," mumbled one of the men.

The tone of his voice angered me and the kick of adrenaline and nanites rushed through my veins. My arms quickly turned into two large mechanical fists, made up of the same metal as the hovering motorcycle. The emotions and conflicts felt in battle still felt familiar to me..._I've seen you on TV fighting evos..._was it true what that man said? Did I really fight evos in the past?

The men were not as afraid as the Providence soldiers were back in New York City. The men brought out many unique looking guns and swords that I had never seen before. They began chuckling and surrounding me so that I couldn't escape, but I wasn't going to let this stop me. I swung my fist left and right, causing the men to fly off in every direction.

I rushed over to Ray and tried to remove the strange device from his arm.

"Son of a…these hand cuffs aren't normal, "Ray mumbled, "They are preventing me from using my powers!"

I turned my left hand back to normal and placed it on the device. I let my nanites deactivate the hand cuffs and release Ray from his minor prison.

Ray began to laugh and flames began assemble into his hands, "Now it's show time!"

The men were able to regroup and surround us once again, but I had the feeling this fight wasn't going to last long.

* * *

_**Who are those men? And why are they after Rex and Ray? Stay tune for chapter four to find out! **_

_**~ DragonRider17**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Anywhere But Home**

**Author's Note****: This is my last weekend before summer vacation! I'm so excited! Anyway, to celebrate the coming of summer I decided to post another chapter for you guys! Don't be surprised if next week I don't update any new chapters. I have a bunch of testing and exams to take…so yeah :P I might be able to post chapters sometime at the end of next week, but we'll have to see. **

**Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy the newest chapter of my story!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything besides any OC characters mentioned in the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4 

I had a feeling that the men surrounding us had an atrocious look in their eyes, even though we couldn't see them. Their feelings and even their identities were hidden behind these sunglasses that created a barrier between us and them. I carefully watched their moments as they began to surround us. I tried to predict their movements and their intentions before they strike. After examining their outfits, I notice a key characteristic on their sharp-looking outfits. A symbol that hung above their left breast pocket was in the shape of dragon, wrapped around the letters _F_ and _C_. After checking out the symbol, I brought my mind back into the fight. I knew I couldn't stare and their mysterious suits for the entire time and thought that I needed to focus on the battle rather than the symbol.

"We can take these idiots." Ray announced, sounding overly confident.

"You really think so?" I asked jokingly.

One of the men charged at great speed and began to fire what looked like a small pistol. I quickly jumped in front of Ray and protected him from the bullets with my large mechanical fist.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Ray said, while looking in disbelief at my hands.

"I guess you could say that."

I swung another punch as fast as I could and nailed that man with my iron fist. The man fell well over 20 feet away and landed on his back. He sat up slowly and wiped the blood that smeared across his face.

"_Powerful…_" The man mumbled with a dark smirk across his face.

Another man charged into battle with his small, metal gauntlets and almost attacked me from behind, but Ray swiftly jumped behind me and shot flames from his bare palms at the strange man, "Pay attention, stupid!"

I smiled at Ray's goofy comments. I continued to fight with all my strength, but that never slowed down the entire group of men. One of the men who rushed in to attack me was wearing a strange style of battle armor that I had never need before. He carried a large sword that looked like it was part of the suit and it almost looked too big to carry. I tried to block his attack with my own gauntlets, but by the time the armored man jumped in to attack, my giant mechanical fist disappeared and my right arm transformed into an extremely large sword. The sword looked as if it was made of an orange metallic material and the base was very sturdy with a handle attached to it.

Instead of admiring the sword, my mind went completely blank and I instantly assaulted the man dressed in battle armor. The man flew back and stopped to notice a large gash in his suit of armor.

"Dude…you're a living multi-tool! How many weapons do you have?" Ray asked in astonishment.

"I have no idea," I gave a glance at the sword and smiled, "But you have to admit, this is pretty cool."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the armored man charging at me like a wild bull. I tried to dodge his attack, but failed. A large gash that stretched across my left arm to my gut formed from the enemy's sword and blood began to plummet to the dry, graveled road. My sword briskly fell into pieces and my entire body felt paralyzed at the shock of being attacked. I fell on the ground and laid in a small puddle of my very blood. I caught myself watching the clouds while beginning consumed by the tremendous pain.

"REX!"

I heard Ray's cry and tried to sit up, to show him that I would be ok, but I could barely raise my right arm and place is against the opened wound. My shirt was split open and I could feel a small breeze blow against the ghastly cut. My mind became dizzy from the lack of blood and my world felt like it was spinning in circles.

The mechanical looking man walked over and placed his blade against my face, "I guess you aren't as tough as I thought you were."

At that moment, I thought it was the very end of my life. I tried to close my eyes and hoped that my life wouldn't end in such a catastrophe manor. I suddenly felt the man's blade lift off my face and I cautiously lifted one eye open, only to notice a tall, mysterious man dressed in a green suit, holding two katana(s) against the armored man's chest.

"Back down…now."

The man dressed for battle began to growl like an animal and charged off into the opposite direction. It ran at such an amazing speed and disappeared into the distance. The rest of the group immediately jumped into their expensive vehicles and disappeared as well.

The green suited agent kneeled down and examined the cut that extended across my chest. I rolled over onto my side and tried to lift myself from the gravel road.

"Don't try to push yourself, you are gravely injured." The agent said.

I examined him cautiously. He wore sunglasses like the group of men, but he didn't wear the symbol that was embedded in the suits of the strange group of men.

"Who…who…are you?" I muttered.

"I am Agent Six and this is Bobo." I looked behind him and noticed a fully dressed chimpanzee, carrying two laser pistols on his back.

"Why does the monkey have a set of guns?"

"Look kid, I'm no ordinary monkey," Bobo announced.

I sat there in shock and had my eyes wander towards the heavens, "Now I've seen everything."

"Rex! Are you ok?" Ray said, running over to him.

"Does it…look like…I'm ok?" I asked, breathing through the pain.

"Sorry…force of habit," Ray mumbled and he looked up at the agent with a dangerous glare, "Anyway, why did you help Rex? Who do you work for?"

I watched Agent Six stand up slowly and walk over to Ray. For some reason, I couldn't stop staring at him. There was something about him that seemed familiar, but I could put my figure on it.

"I helped because it looked like he was in trouble," he said, "Anyway; I am an agent who works for Providence."

Ray stood there is complete shock, like a deer caught in the headlights. His faced had an expression of anger and his large, clawed hands began to shoot up in flames.

"If you're here to take Rex, you'll have to go through me first!"

"We aren't going to hurt you, we're here to help!" Bobo announced.

"Help? All Providence has done is chase us around New York! They've been trying to hunt us like animals!" Ray lifted his hands and tried to keep Six and Bobo away from us.

"We haven't sent any soldiers to capture you or Rex." The agent sounded slightly confused and placed his figure on what looked like a communicator in his ear, "Six to base. Have there been any soldiers sent from Providence to New York City?"

"_No sir. White Knight hasn't sent any soldiers to that location. But there have been reports by people, saying they saw a group of Providence soldiers chasing two unknown evos."_

"Thank you. Carry on." Six hung up and stared at Ray through his glasses, "Providence has reported that no soldiers have been sent New York. Are you confident that is was Providence's soldiers?"

"I am confident!" Ray shouted, "I saw their tanks and their ugly biohazard suits with my own eyes!"

"Well this is confusing…" Bobo muttered.

"I know it is hard for you to trust us after all you've been through, but most likely the soldiers in New York were not ours. They are probably soldiers working on the same leader as the group of men that recently attacked you."

Ray cautiously watched the agent. It looked as if he wanted to accept the agent's response, but wasn't sure if it was the truth.

"You might be right, but I'm still not sure I trust you 100 percent."

"And I respect your opinions, but it looks like Rex could use some help. Would you rather watch him suffer and gain infections or have him taken to Providence to be stitched up and healed?"

Ray looked down and began kicking the rocks that stretched across the graveled road, "Ok…you win, but if you hurt him-"

"I promise you, he will not be hurt."

Ray gave a slight nod in agreement and helped me get on to the agent's ship. It looked very sleek and well built. It was a Providence design ship, but it was covered in a dark black paint with a slimmer body style.

Ray and Six laid me on a nearby bed, which was used to transport injured soldiers. It wasn't long before we were soaring through the air. Agent Six put the ship on auto pilot and walked over to me with a first aid kit. He grabbed a wet cloth and began cleaning the extra blood that was smeared across my chest. I hissed in pain and tried to prevent myself from making complaints. I knew it was only water, but the cut cause so much, tremendous pain that even the slightest touch was agonizingly painful.

Six leaned over and picked up a case full of medication. He picked up and placed some antibiotic ointment on my arm. I bit my tongue to try to prevent myself back from screaming out. Sweat poured down my face as I gripped the side of my bed to hold back any sudden actions. He finally reached over and grabbed some gauze, and wrapped it around the wound to protect it and to absorb any blood that escaped from my body.

* * *

Six's POV –

Rex's teeth clashed together as I tried to clean up the wound. I tried my best to ignore his groaning, so I could properly treat him. The cut seemed extremely deep and the blood still tried to escape the graze. Personally, I have seen a lot of good men die in battle, trying to save many lives, but seeing Rex in so much pain made my heart sick.

As soon as I wrapped the gauze around his chest, the boy swiftly fell asleep. I looked over at his new friend and saw him staring at me through is embroiled eyes. He was examining me, almost as if he was worried I would hurt Rex.

I walked over and placed my hand on his scaly, blue shoulder, "He'll be alright…and so will you."

The young evo looked at with eyes of innocence instead of fear. He quickly turned his head to try and avoid any tension or confusion. I raised my hand from his shoulder and walked over to the pilot seat of the aircraft. I turned off pilot mode and began flying the aircraft to Providence. I then lifted my figure and activated the communicator to try and call Holiday.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Holiday, it's Six. I need you to get some equipment ready for a medical emergency."

"_Six? Are you alright?"_

"Yeah, I'm alright, but Rex is with me and is seriously injured with a large gash."

"_Rex? What happened?"_

"It's a long story, I'll report in when I get back. Are you able to get the equipment ready?"

"_Of course, I'll get right on it."_

"Thank you, Holiday."

"_You're welcome. Glad to hear you were able to help him."_

The conversation ended and I rapidly took of across the desert, hoping to get Rex to Providence as soon as possible. I was worried about the kid, but I knew I wasn't the only one who did.

* * *

_**It is still a mystery who those men are…what are they planning and why are men dressing like Providence soldiers? So many questions arise when more chaotic events keep appearing!**_

_**Anyway, that is the end of chapter four. Hopefully you enjoyed it! Stay tune for chapter five and please leave a review of what you thought about the current chapter. :)**_

_**~ DragonRider17**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Anywhere But Home**

**Author's Note: Wow! How long has it been? Two? Three months? Anyway, I apologize that I haven't updated my story in a while. My laptop broke and I've gone on a few trips during my summer vacation. But here I am with chapter five of my Generator Rex fanfic! I hope you have enjoyed these past few months and I hope you're just excited as I am about finishing this story! **

**Also, I hope you like this chapter and I will try to post chapter six as soon as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides any OC characters mentioned in the story!**

* * *

Previously

I had a feeling that the men surrounding us had an atrocious look in their eyes, even though we couldn't see them. Their feelings and even their identities were hidden behind these sunglasses that created a barrier between us and them. I carefully watched their moments as they began to surround us. I tried to predict their movements and their intentions before they strike. After examining their outfits, I notice a key characteristic on their sharp-looking outfits. A symbol that hung above their left breast pocket was in the shape of dragon, wrapped around the letters F and C. After checking out the symbol, I brought my mind back into the fight. I knew I couldn't stare and their mysterious suits for the entire time and thought that I needed to focus on the battle rather than the symbol.

"We can take these idiots." Ray announced, sounding overly confident.

"You really think so?" I asked jokingly.

….

"Powerful…" The man mumbled with a dark smirk across his face.

….

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the armored man charging at me like a wild bull. I tried to dodge his attack, but failed. A large gash that stretched across my left arm to my gut formed from the enemy's sword and blood began to plummet to the dry, graveled road. My sword briskly fell into pieces and my entire body felt paralyzed at the shock of being attacked. I fell on the ground and laid in a small puddle of my very blood. I caught myself watching the clouds while beginning consumed by the tremendous pain.

"REX!"

….

The green suited agent kneeled down and examined the cut that extended across my chest. I rolled over onto my side and tried to lift myself from the gravel road.

"Don't try to push yourself, you are gravely injured." The agent said.

I examined him cautiously. He wore sunglasses like the group of men, but he didn't wear the symbol that was embedded in the suits of the strange group of men.

"Who…who…are you?" I muttered.

….  
Ray and Six laid me on a nearby bed, which was used to transport injured soldiers. It wasn't long before we were soaring through the air. Agent Six put the ship on auto pilot and walked over to me with a first aid kit. He grabbed a wet cloth and began cleaning the extra blood that was smeared across my chest. I hissed in pain and tried to prevent myself from making complaints. I knew it was only water, but the cut cause so much, tremendous pain that even the slightest touch was agonizingly painful.

Six leaned over and picked up a case full of medication. He picked up and placed some antibiotic ointment on my arm. I bit my tongue to try to prevent myself back from screaming out. Sweat poured down my face as I gripped the side of my bed to hold back any sudden actions. He finally reached over and grabbed some gauze, and wrapped it around the wound to protect it and to absorb any blood that escaped from my body.

* * *

Chapter 5

_Trapped. My mind, soul, and body were surrounded by the metallic walls of some sort of military aircraft. I clenched my hands together and noticed a red rubber ball located in my right hand. I lifted the small object in my hand and was curious of what it represented. Was it used to deal with stress? Was it used for entertainment? In a matter of seconds, I noticed that I was already playing with the round object, throwing it towards the wall hoping it would come back to me. _

_I noticed that I stopped playing with the rubber ball and I began to stand up. I walked over the back of the ship and placed my hands on the door. The nanites rushed through my veins as they quickly activated the door._

_Below me was a large city of some sort with an enormous evo creature terrorizing the citizens of the interurban. Screams filled the streets and the human like evo stood as tall as the skyscrapers that reached toward the heavens, blasting fire and ice attacks from its many mouths. Smoke filled the crystal clear skies from the burning buildings and the roars of the monster echoed across the landscape. _

_Voices began echoing in my head, telling me to jump. I walked a few steps backwards and then launched myself through the sky. The tumultuous wind began flowing past me, carrying me closer and closer to the ground. The gray-skin evo heard the sounds of my approach and raised its head above the clouds. He opened his deformed mouth and hollered its monstrous cry. _

_I felt the adrenaline rushing through my veins and I quickly clapped my hands together. My nanites activated with excited and two large mechanical fists were formed from my hands. The weight of the large gauntlets carried me down to the earth faster and the ideal of fighting rose through my mind. I straightened my fist out, preparing to launch a ferocious attack._

_I petite smile stretched across my face._

"_Incoming!"_

* * *

A large breath of air filed my empty lungs and I awoke from what felt like an eternal sleep. My eye sight was blurry from the sudden wakening and a bright light engulfed me. I tried to lift myself from the geologic table, but I could barely move a figure. I felt like I was a drained battery, ready to be thrown away or recharged.

"Have a nice rest, sleeping beauty?"

I rolled my head over seeing Ray and his goofy smile. He was sitting in a nearby chair, covered in a variety of bandages.

"Where…where are we?" I mumbled.

Ray leaned over and began whispering in my ear, "We are in Providence's base. There was this really nice doctor that was able to stitch you up, but for all I know she could be wearing a fake smile…trying to pretend to be our ally."

I tried again to lift myself from the table, but Ray quickly pushed be back down with his overly grown hands. I looked at his eyes and I noticed his head swaying side to side. I laid my head back on the bed and began to feeling the bandages that covered the stitches across my chest.

I started moving my head around, trying to get a good glimpse of my surrounding. The base was very white and plain, filled with expensive medical equipment and brand new monitors and computers.

I eventually heard the sounds of a sliding door, opening up. I looked up and noticed a young female doctor with a brunette colored bun twirled behind her head. She came walking in with Agent Six and a clipboard that rested under her left arm.

"Oh, it looks like he is finally awake. How are you feeling?" The young doctor asked.

"Um…ok…I guess."

"Well it looks like your biometric are positive, so your nanites should be reconstructing any damaged tissues."

"My _what_?"

The doctor simply giggled to herself, "Sorry, I forgot you lost your memory. Biometric is the process by which a person's unique physical trait or nanites are detected and recorded by an electronic device or system. We are able to tell if your nanites are active or not.

"I think I get it," I responded, "Who are you by the way?"

"Oh, well I'm Doctor Holiday," She then turned around and looked at the agent and the chimp that stood behind her, "And you've already met Six and Bobo."

"Thank you so much for everything." I said.

"You're welcome," Holiday said with a grin, "You just need to rest for a little bit, but you should be back on your feet in no time."

I smiled and began to lift myself in an upward position. I could already feel my wounds healing and I was hoping to be able to leave as soon as possible. But this place and these people…it seemed very familiar. Have I been here before?

"Do you, by any chance, have an extra shirt?" I asked, noticing that my old torn up shirt was resting on the back of a chair.

Six hastily through a shirt at me and I was able to put the new shirt on. When I took a second look at my shirt, I noticed it was the same shirt as the one I wore previous. It was divided it the colors of blue and white with two linear, yellow rectangles that stretched across left side of my chest.

"Do you remember anything kid?" The talking chimp asked.

"No, but this elderly man told me he had seen me on TV fighting evos. I don't remember ever doing so, but I did notice that the ideal of fighting was very familiar."

"Well you should remember how to fight, we taught you for almost six years!" Bobo added.

I looked up and notice Six nodding his head, as if he was agreeing with the chimp.

"Was I actually a part of Providence?" I questioned, worrying that I probably sounded like a fool.

"Rex, you use to help us fight and cure evos. You lost your memory in a fight with one a few months ago. You then suddenly disappeared and we had difficulty finding you." Holiday mentioned.

"Cure? I cured evos?" I looked over at Ray, who was completely astonished over the news.

"You're not an ordinary evo Rex. Your nanites are not like any other we have seen." Six said.

"Even if these facts are all true, how do we trust you? For all we know, you could have used Rex like a random weapon… locked up until he was needed." Ray tried to stand up for me; asking questions so that I wouldn't give in so easily…maybe that is what they wanted. Maybe Providence wanted mean to give in quietly and without trouble.

Holiday pulled out a small, basic journal that was resting against her clipboard. She took the journal and handed it to me, "you have always suffered from amnesia and you were always afraid of losing your memory. So we gave you a journal to write down information…just in case your amnesia appeared again."

I opened the small journal and began flipping through the pages. The pages were filed with pictures and writing of all sorts. I was very curious about the information that lied in the pages. Did I really write this? Is this journal filled with my missing memories? I looked at the small group that stood in front of me. I had this gut feeling that they were not my enemies, but at that moment I didn't truly know. The memories of New York still flashed in the back of my mind.

"We'll talk later, for now you should rest. Same with you Ray." Holiday added.

Ray simply crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air, as if she was a sight worth avoiding. Holiday, Bobo, and Six quietly left as I was left on the medical table with an IV sticking in my left arm.

"I don't think they are enemies Ray." I mumbled.

"I understand how you feel, but we have to be caution. This could all be a trap and we truly don't know who these people are." Ray continued to cross his arms and began leaning back in his chair.

"And I understand how you feel, but I just have this feeling-"

"Just a feeling? Rex listen to yourself. Earlier this week you would have tried to find a way to escape."

"I know, I probably sound like an idiot." I lifted the journal and began reading through the pages. I began laughing to myself because of the way I sounded.

"What is it?" Ray asked.

"I guess I used be an overconfident and rebellious type of guy."

"You? Let me see that." Ray reached over and began reading the pages. He chuckled at the jokes written through the pages.

"I guess personalities change when you suffer from amnesia, huh?" I added.

"Or this might be just a side of your personality that you haven't explored yet?"

"You want to see if your right?" I asked.

"I don't know…Holiday did tell you to rest."

I turned my head in confusion. Usually he would want to do anything in a rebellious manner, "Ok where is Ray and what have you done with him?"

Ray began chuckle, "I was kidding you idiot!"

I tore the blanket off the bed and noticed that I was still wearing my old pants. I jumped off the table and hissed quietly from the pain in my chest, "If we are doing anything extreme, let's keep it at a minimal level."

"Uh…define minimal." Ray asked.

"With you by my side, we might as well both be dead." I said jokingly.

"Hey you're still standing aren't you?"

I lifted my left arm and shoved him across the room. He ended up tripping over his chair and landing on his back on the cold, pale flooring, "I may be standing, but you're not."

"Asshole…" He mumbled.

I reached out my hand to help him to his feet. We both raced to an elevator that was located in the middle of this enormous room. We rushed past many doctors and scientist that were walking around the medical bay. We jumped into the elevator which took us to a strange room filled with trees, ponds, and evos. There was a variety of animal like evos that roamed the indoor forest. Lights shined above, giving the evo plants sunlight and metallic walls stretched to extreme heights.

"Well this looks like a mutated petting zoo." Ray announced.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"Scared, no. Concerned, yes."

I smiled and activated the levitating motorcycle through my legs. Ray began dancing around in excitement and jumped on the back. We eventually took off like a rocket through the small dense forest that engulfed the room. Evos left and right began either chasing us or jumping out of way as we flew through the trails that circled around the zoo.

Even though we weren't outside, I could still feel a small breeze blowing through my short, black hair. As we continued down the trails, a large murky pond lied ahead of us. I began to speed up faster and Ray gripped on to his seat.

"Rex? What are you doing?" Ray questioned.

"Hold on to something!"

I continued to go faster and faster until we were flying above the pond. The motorcycle like device began to do a summer sault in the air, but a large alligator evo covered with a many arms and bright red scales jumped out of the water and opened its enormous jaws, ready to take a snap at us. Its sharp teeth almost got a hold of my ride, but by the time I finished the summer sault, we were across the small body of water and the evo failed at its chance for a meal.

"WO-OH!" I cheered.

"That was insane!" Ray yelled.

"That was _awesome_!" I corrected him.

We continued through the vast, evo inhabited park. The feeling of adrenaline rushed through me. Excitement and fun was the only thing that came to my vacant mind, but I noticed ahead a man dressed in all green stood in the middle of trail.

I knew it was six and began to slow down before I hit, but because of the speed I was going at, I was squeezing the brakes as hard as I could. I closed my eyes and felt the vehicle come to complete stop, only centimeters from the agent.

"Even with amnesia, it seems you never change." Six commented.

I smiled and Ray began laughing at my reaction, "It was his idea! I had nothing to do with it!"

I turned around and looked Ray straight in the eyes. I hastily deactivated the motorcycle and Ray fell straight into the graveled trail. Ray sat up and began rubbing his head.

Six walked over and gave the young evo a hand. Ray reached out and stood himself up.

I watched the scaly, blue evo beginning to brush his shirt off when a thought came to mind, "Six? If I worked here at Providence…do I live here or do I have a family?"

Six stared at me through his shaded glasses, "You probably have a lot of questions on your mind, but don't worry. You'll get answers."

I let out a heavy sigh, "I feel very lost. I have a million questions in my mind that I really want answered."

Six placed a hand on my shoulder, "Maybe if we go and introduce you to your older brother, a few of your questions might be answered."

* * *

"I'm sorry to report sure, but our men failed their mission. They fled when a Providence agent arrived."

In the shadows of the room was a darkened man, who sat behind his desk with angered filled eyes. He sat there in an expensive black tuxedo, continuing to play with his lighter with a cigarette in his mouth, "That is a problem isn't it?"

The timid scientist took a gulp and began to speak nervously, "I promise you. We'll achieve Providence's weapon soon."

"I know the boy won't be far from our grasp. His confused and blank mind will lead him right into our simple trap."

"Should we send in more troops?"

"Maybe, but I am concerned that Providence will get in the way and uncoil our plans. Send in our elite group to cause some damage…maybe to give the boy false hope."

"Yes sir, I completely understand!" The scientist quickly fixed his glasses and ran out of the dark, smoke filled room

The man spun around in his chair until he was looking out onto an arena full of evos, violence, and a cheering crowd, "I'll soon have the final piece to the puzzle and Providence and the rest of the world will fall."

The strange man closed his eyes and listened the crowd chanting as the evos began spreading their own blood across the dried dirt. He sat their believing that the evos weren't the only pawns in his scheme, but the simple people as well.

* * *

_**Rex is finally safe with Providence, but will that protect him from his next big challenge? What is the FC Corporation and what are their final plans? Stay tune for chapter six to find out what happens next!**_

_**~ DragonRider17**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Anywhere But Home**

**Author's Note: Chapter six is finally here! Sorry it took be a while to post this chapter, but I was busy moving into a new home. My family and I are still busy unpacking, but today I had a little free time and decided to upload my new chapter. Anyway, sit back and enjoy chapter six of my Generator Rex fanfic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in the story besides any OC characters! **

* * *

Chapter 6 -

Providence felt like the labyrinth, filled with long hallways covered in twist and turns. I had no clue where we were going, so I followed Six closely, hoping that I wouldn't become a victim of the never ending maze.

I turned my head around, seeing Ray in a more relaxed state. His concern for Providence seemed to have melted away, disappearing into the labyrinth as well. I gave him a smile to add to his enlighten mood and of course he gave a smile that stretched from ear to ear. I began to face forward when I noticed that we were coming to dead end.

"This is it." Six replied.

I leaned my head to the side to get a better glimpse of our destination, and noticed another closed door, "Are you sure this is it?"

"Yes…why wouldn't it be?"

"It just…there are way too many doors in this place and for all we know that could be closet."

Six lifted his right eyebrow in confusion to my statement. He reached over and opened the door, revealing a Hispanic looking scientist, playing around with some device that seemed to be scattered all over the room. The room itself was quite large, but it was covered with so many wires and papers that it felt very cramped and narrow.

"This is one hell of a closet," Ray said, continuing from my conversation with Six.

The workaholic scientist paused his work and spun around. His eyes met with mine and a sudden feeling of tranquility went through the room. His face looked very familiar and yet I couldn't point him out in any of the memories I had stored in my mind.

"Mijo! Where were you? We have been so worried!" The scientist exclaimed.

"Rex, this is Dr. Caesar Salazar, your older brother." Six added.

"Oh, I forgot that you are still suffering from amnesia. Well, maybe with this new device I might be able to recover some of your missing memories."

A feeling of hope filled my body. The simple idea of regaining any memories would be a dream come true, "It is nice to finally meet you, even though you have probably known me for a while."

Caesar raced over and wrapped his arms around me, "I'm just glad you're home."

_Home. _This place I use to cower from was becoming my home, a place I can finally turn, without the idea of be caged or prisoned, "Oh, um, before I forget. This is my friend Ray; we've been traveling together for a while now."

Caesar looked over and noticed Ray standing by my side. The young scientist reached out and began to shake Ray's hand, "Nice to meet you amigo."

"Nice to meet you too…I didn't know Rex was related to a scientist. I didn't think he was bright enough."

Ray began to chuckle to himself as he noticed the glares from my eyes, "at least I'm a lot smarter than you."

"Oh, really?"

Caesar started laughing at our foolish argument, "Well, our parents were scientist that helped work on the nanites project."

Ray's laughing died down eventually and I stood their slightly confused by his statement, "were?"

Caesar joyous facial expression faded and he placed his hand of my shoulder, "Rex, there is a lot that is needed to be explained and that includes the Omega-One nanite.

"Now I'm very confused. What is an Omega-One nanite?"

Caesar let out a heavy sigh and placed his right hand on my shoulder. His eyes where filled with confusing thoughts and feelings that I couldn't understand. He turned his head towards Six and the agent simply nodded and walked with Ray out of the room.

"Wait? What is going on?" Ray asked, questioning Six as the two left the room.

The door closed behind them and the tension in the room greatly increased. The walls felt like they were closing in on me and I began to feel very insecure with myself.

"You may want to sit down for this." Caesar mumbled.

At the end of that very sentence, my mind felt like a giant jig saw puzzle finally being put together. My own reality felt like it was being replaced with a totally new one. The Nanite Event, my parents, Providence, Evos, the Omega One Nanite…everything was starting to make since, but the information seemed so foreign yet familiar at the same time. The back of my mind struggled at keeping up with everything Caesar was trying to tell me. I wanted to believe that this was all true, but how could I? My memories were completely replaced with new experience that I spent with Ray. The information my brother was describing to me was difficult for me to imagine because I forgot those emotions and actions I felt during these events.

"I know this is all very new to you, but you have to believe me." Caesar added.

"I want to believe that what you are saying is true, but-"

"Are you ok, Mijo?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. It's just; it is hard to accept all this information without actually remembering these events."

Caesar reached over and patted me on the head, "Maybe you should get some rest. You've been through a lot and tomorrow will be a fresh start."

I nodded my head quietly and slowly walked out of my brother's laboratory. As soon as the door opened, Ray stood there with his usual goofy grin, "So what did you learn?"

I lowered my head and continued to walk forward. I didn't want to be rude, but I had no intention of talking to anyone at that moment. I was stressed, I was tired, and my head felt like it was ready to explode. If you could imagine a simple, blank piece of paper that was suddenly given all these words and notes…that would be my brain at this current moment.

Ray was stunned that I didn't make a peep. Usually I would be making jokes or just having random conversations with him, but the two of us were silent. All that could be heard was the quiet breathing among the group.

"I'll take you to your room. You both look like you need a break." Six said, adding to our awkward situation.

We turned and left, continuing our small journey through the endless labyrinth. We eventually came across another door that looked like any other door in this base. As soon as it opened, I was surprised to see what looked like your average bedroom. There was a bed resting against the wall and a flat screen TV that sat on the opposite side of the room. Two chairs sat in front of the TV with a video game controllers resting in the chairs.

"There is only one bed in this room, but I'll bring extra blankets up for you." Six said in his usual, emotionless tone.

"Thanks," Ray said.

We both walked in and Six quietly disappeared into the hallways. I sat down in a nearby chair and looked around the room, viewing all the posters and accessories that hung around the wall.

"You can take the bed, I'll just sleep on the floor." I mumbled.

"So, you finally decide to speak. Are you ok?" Ray asked in a concern tone.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Bullshit."

I was somewhat surprised how fast he responded. We have only known each other for a couple weeks and he already knew me so well. I guess you get to know one another when you both are trying to run from Providence.

"Ray, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Don't play this game with me Rex. I know we have only known each other for a few weeks, but I feel like I've known you my entire life. I understand if you don't want to talk about your problems, but please don't act like everything is perfect."

I was speechless. I had no idea what to say or how to reply. I tried to say something, so that I could be a good friend, but nothing would escape my sealed lips.

"We both have different paths, but you are my friend Rex. So if you need anything, I'll be here for you even if I am on the other side of the planet."

A smile rose across my face, "Thanks, Ray."

Ray let out a small sigh of relief, "Anyway, enough with the goosy stuff. We both need our rest. Maybe tomorrow we can take off for lunch or something. I'm guessing the food here would taste like cafeteria food."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I added.

* * *

The night flew by and the stars never remained in the sky for long. The sunlight rose through and pushed the darkness away. The blue sky shined and the warmth of sun stretched across the valley of sand. Ray and I ended up sleeping in fairly late because of our exhausting adventures. It felt so good to sleep in so late, even if I was on the floor. The moment we woke up, we were immediately sent to see Doctor Holiday for a quick check up. The large gash on my chest was healing fast due to the nanites and Ray's scratches were all scabbed up.

"So, how long have you been an evo Ray?" Holiday asked.

Ray's eyes wandered to his large, scaly arms, "I went evo almost four years ago."

"I see…I'm sorry." Holiday said, putting new bandages on the blue, scaly evo.

"Don't be, it hasn't been that bad," Ray twisted his head towards me, "So Rex is you're an evo too, how come you don't look like one?"

"My brother told me that the nanites in me were the first, finished nanites. He also mentioned that my nanites are sedated, meaning that if they are restored I might turn into a full evo."

"Sounds complicated…Hopefully you never turn into one of those monstrous evos." Ray said.

My heart felt like it had skipped a beat. The idea of turning into a full evo has been a nightmare in the back of my mind since I discovered the term _Evo_, "Me too."

Noon rapidly approached and both Ray and I were ready to leave to the base. It took us forever to find an exit, but by the time we found one we noticed that there was one problem. The exit we took led us to what looked like a runway for aircrafts, located in the upper floors of the building. Ray walked down the runway and noticed the large drop that stood above the canyon.

"Well, we're screwed. It'll take us forever to get the bottom floors!" Ray yelled.

I walked over to Ray and leaned over to get a good look of the large drop. He was right about one thing; it would take us a long time to get to the bottom floors. I let out a heavy sigh and began to lean back in disappointment, but I suddenly lost grip and noticed that I was falling in the other direction. My heart completely stopped as I felt my body beginning to fall into the canyon.

"REX!" Ray yelled in panic. He tried to reach out and grab my foot, but was to slow. I began falling and the wind was howling through my ears. The ground, the plants, and the river started to become larger as my body fell closer the surface. I covered my face with my arms, hoping that I would be able to at least protect some part of me. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. I listened and noticed the wind sounded mute and a loud humming sound could be heard above me. I released my grip from my face and noticed that I was floating in midair. I turned my head side to side and noticed two large helicopters like propellers that were covered with an orange metallic metal. It took on the appearance of a jet pack with a pair of large turbine wings.

"Whoa," I exhaled and tried to relax from the almost sudden death moment. I began playing around with the boogie pack device, trying to keep it stable. I looked up towards the runway and noticed that I was flying towards it. The flight speed was incredible and the view was beautiful. I continued to fly around, trying to get used to the controls. I thought I had control of the device, until I flew upwards past Providence's headquarters. I peered down below and saw Ray jumping around like an idiot, waving to me to come back to earth. I traveled towards the building and was able to land my feet on the scorching runway.

Ray glared at me through the sizzling sunlight, "What next? A giant bazooka? You scared me half to death! You should have told me you could fly!"

"I didn't know I could," I spun my head around, viewing the strange new device.

"Like I said before, you are a living multi-tool! You have a gadget for…like…everything!"

I started chuckling at his random comments, "So you want to take a flight to lunch?"

"Hell yeah, but if we die, I'm going to kill you."

"I'll keep that in mind." I uttered.

The propellers in the large turbine wings began to power up and lift myself from the surface. I reached out my hand to Ray and he instantly took a hold. In a matter of minutes, we were soaring through the sky, disappearing into the horizon. The sun was blazing hot in this uninhabited dry land, but the breeze made the ride more comfortable.

In less than hour, a nearby town appeared on the realm of the horizon. The idea of food at any restaurant sounded delicious. I tried my best to speed up to try to get to the town faster, but I was too exhausted to go any faster. Minutes past and Ray and I noticed a small fast food place below us, I began to hoover upon the surface before the machine disappeared into my back.

"Maybe you should go in an order for the both of us; I don't think the employees would like seeing me in there."

"Sure, what do you want?" I asked, but before I knew it Ray stood there for a half an hour, describing the entire menu to me. I was considering ordering everything this place had, but I didn't have that much cash on me.

I walked into the small fast food joint and walked up to the counter, ready to order our lunches when people began panicking and running out of the place. I was worried that Ray was in trouble and hastily ran out of the restaurant.

I slammed the door open, only to see a small group of Providence soldiers, dressed in armored, biohazard suits pointing their guns at Ray. Tanks were parked behind them as well, ready to strike at the slightest movement.

I rushed to Ray's side in an instant and place my hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"No…I told you Providence should never be trusted." Ray said.

"But these could be the false soldiers that Six was talking about, the ones who work for that FC corporation."

"Do you really believe that? It sounds a like a lie that a five year old could make up!"

My gut was telling me that Providence is not our enemy and this feels like an ambush that could have easily been set up by the FC group, "I'm sorry Ray, but I don't think Providence is our enemy."

Ray was getting slightly annoyed by my stubborn attitude and immediately attacked the soldiers with his fire ability. My hands transformed into the giant, mechanical fist and I instantly jumped into the battle to help Ray. It wasn't long before the streets ended up smashed up and engulfed in flames. The soldiers found themselves in a predicament and the gunfire eventually depleted. The soldiers were trying their best to radio in for backup, but gave up and fled from the dramatic scene.

People in the town continued to hide from us, because of our threatening appearance. The large gauntlets disappeared into my arm and I stood their hoping that the people wouldn't fear me. I hated being looked at like a monster.

"I understand if you want to stay with Providence, but I don't belong there. I belong somewhere else." Ray said, mumbling to himself.

Ray made his way down the demolished street. I raced over him and started walking with him, "do you want me to give you a ride?"

Ray looked at me with his hopeless eyes, "It's ok, and I can walk."

Now I understood why he was annoyed at me last night. That one expression that made everyone think you were ok, was even bugging me."Ray, _don't play this game with me_. I could probably get you home in less than a few minutes."

Ray stared at me as soon as I finished my sentence and began to laugh as he placed his arm around my shoulder, "God we're such good friends."

I smiled at his change in expressions and activated the levitating motorcycle from my legs. A helmet formed on my head and I hastily put my goggles on, "Just show me the way and I'll get you home."

Ray jumped on the back and we took off, leaving the town behind us in ruins. The sun became buried in clouds and the sky became dark and ominous as time continued on.

"Looks like a storm is coming…" Ray mumbled.

I looked up at the sky and had a strange feeling that was clouding my thoughts. Something mysterious and dark was arising, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe it was my nerves acting up again, like they usually do.

After an hour past of listening to Ray's directions, we eventually came across an old warehouse that looked abandoned. The windows were cracked and smashed holes covered the outside of the building. Weeds grew in front and dead vines stretched across the building's frame.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to my friends," Ray said faintly.

My mode of transportation vanished and I continued to walk with my friend towards the ruins of the old warehouse. As we walked through the busted doors, human like evos were scattered all over the warehouse. Some were sitting around drinking beer and the others were playing cards or pool. The lights were dim and a smoky fog filled the room. Laughter could be heard in the background and the fate sounds of a radio played throughout the building.

"It looks like an old bar in here." I commented.

"It may not be as fancy as Providence, but it is home."

The evos eventually paused and watched us carefully as Ray and I entered the back of the room. A thin blanket covered an old, door and Ray quickly pulled it back to show me the way. I quietly walked in and noticed an evo sitting at a desk with a cigar hanging from his mouth. The evo was quite tall and was covered with black, armored skin. He had four, dark red eyes and spikes that ran along his spine. I watched him carefully as his claws began scratching against the table.

"Ray! It's good to see you." The evo said, with a mysterious tone of voice. I watched him cautiously because of the chill that ran down my spine that was caused by the words that escaped from his dried lips.

"It's good to see you too, Drake." Ray said with a smile.

"So, who's is this?" Drake asked, pointing to me."

"This is Rex." Ray answered, as he placed a strange folder on the evos desk.

Drake lifted up the paperwork and began reading the information stored in the folder. I titled in my head in confusion, not understanding what the folder was for. I was about the ask Ray, but immediately was cut off from Drake's loud, joyful laughter.

"This is going to make us rich!" Drake cheered. His lighthearted expression disappeared and his eyes were caught dead in mine, "Get him."

Before I knew it, two large evos pinned me to the ground and blood speared across my face due to the impact of the floor. When I tried to stand up, they placed these strange looking cuffs on my hands and locked them tight behind my back.

"What…what the hell is going on!?" I yelled.

Ray looked down at my pitiful face and turned his head away towards the wall. Drake sat up from his desk and wrapped his arms around Ray, "Way to go my boy, it looks like we reeled in the catch of the day!"

"Catch of the day?" I looked at Ray, hoping to get some answers, but Ray stood in silent, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Oh, I guess you don't know," Drake bent how and grabbed my cheeks with his claws, trying to make me look like a fool, "This group of evos here, we go out into the world and lure evos like you to our little home. Where we cage them up and ship them out to the FC Corporation for money."

"Ray? Why?" My voice became weak and the desperation I was feeling was not helping the situation.

Ray turned his head and locked eyes with me, "The evos here don't want to be captured. So, the FC created this group to give us money and freedom. Unlike you, I won't be caged."

"So the fake Providence agents, the FC attacking us, our friendship…this was all a setup?" I asked faintly.

Ray lowered his head and the silently said the word yes through his tightly shut lips.

Anger filled up inside me and I tried to activate one of my machines, but nothing would happen. I could feel the nanites running through my veins, but nothing happened. None of my machines would form from my hands.

"Ha! These cuffs prevent evos from using their abilities, nasty little devices that were created by the FC." Drake picked up a remote control that laid on his desk and started pushing buttons. Before I could say a word, a sharp jolt of electricity ran through me and I couldn't help, but let out a loud scream. It felt as if my whole body became numb and the buzzing sound in my head wouldn't disappear.

Drake began to laugh at my pain until Ray reached out and grabbed his arm, "Please, just take him away."

Drake was shocked at ripped his arm from Ray's grasp, "Have you gone soft Ray?"

"No, I just can't stand seeing this evo's face." Ray mumbled.

Drake turned towards me and spat in my face, "Fine. Take him away. Make sure FC picks him up, so that we can get our pay."

The two large evos, that pinned me done dragged me to my feet and forced me out of the room. The other evos began laughing at the condition I was in.

"What the hell Ray!? I thought we were friends!" I yelled. The two evos, dragging me away simply laughed at my foolish behavior.

"Ray was never your friend kid! Right now you're living in a nightmare that you'll never wake up from!" Drake yelled back in laughter.

I looked back, hoping to see Ray's face one more time, but he was gone. I fought back the tears that were dying to come out for a breath of air. My world, the only thing that I knew was all a lie. Our friendship was only a trap, a trap that I blindly fell into.

* * *

_**Why Ray!? Why would you betray Rex? **_

_**Hopefully you liked this chapter! Stay tune for chapter seven to see what happens next!?**_

_**~ DragonRider17**_


End file.
